


Roses

by bigblueboxat221b



Series: How Does Your Marriage Work? [16]
Category: Come From Away - Sankoff & Hein
Genre: After Gander, Choose Your Own Ending, Diane POV, F/M, Friends to Lovers, They didn't kiss in Gander, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b
Summary: Diane invites Nick over if he's ever in Dallas again. Turns out that's sooner than she anticipated.





	1. Waiting For Nick

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not RPF  
While Nick and Diane in the musical are based on real people, this story is set strictly in the fictional representation of them in the musical, ‘Come From Away’. I haven’t done any research into their personal lives, and anything further than what is canon in the musical is completely made up, with the exception of some geographical details. This is not intended to represent the real life couple in any way, their thoughts, attitudes or actions. It’s just my brain saying, ‘what if?’, as it does to every story that resonates with me.
> 
> THIS IS A CHOOSE YOUR OWN ENDING STORY.  
I strongly suggest you display this story chapter-by-chapter so you don't get the spoiler of the next chapter displaying automatically. There's a link at the bottom of chapter one, where you'll have to make a decision, so it will take you directly along the path you've chosen. Enjoy!

Diane spent far longer than she should have getting ready for this evening. Nick complimented her when she’d been sleeping on a floor, in borrowed clothes and no shampoo for three days – he wasn’t going to notice or care if she’d blow dried her hair so it sat just so.

But it was two days since they’d seen each other, and it felt like the longest two days of her life. So many near misses, from the Dover Fault to that moment on the flight when she was sure he’d meant to kiss her but instead his lips had brushed her forehead. And despite all that she still didn’t have the courage to turn and kiss him, instead allowing a fresh wave of tears run down her cheeks as they flew steadily towards Dallas and the moment Nick would walk out of her life.

He thought she was looking forward to seeing her son.

She’d lied and confirmed his assumption.

When they’d stood at the airport together, eyes locked hopelessly, Diane had repeated her offer. “If you’re ever in Dallas again, I’d love to have you over.”

“That would be very kind,” Nick had replied, and she had to convince herself he wasn’t imbuing the words with more meaning. No matter how much she wanted it, her heart was too fragile to take the risk and make the first move. She knew herself, knew she would fall hard and fast, even with someone who lived on the other side of a wide ocean. So protect her heart she must, even if it meant sobbing in the back of a cab home from the airport.

The driver passed her tissues without comment, and when they arrived at her house she gave him a generous tip.

Over the next day, Diane slowly unpacked until her suitcase was empty. Returning it to the cupboard in which it lived felt monumental; looking around her house, the only thing to indicate she’d even been in Newfoundland was the postcard stuck to her refrigerator and an overdue electricity notice. It was as though the whole experience was a dream, and the idea sent her digging for tissues once more.

When the phone rang, Diane picked it up without thinking.

“Diane?”

The voice was unmistakable, and she gasped, grateful she was able to drop into a seat in her kitchen. “Nick!”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to call sooner,” he said.

“So you’re home, then?” she asked, swallowing down the tears that threatened.

“Well actually,” he said, tone apologetic, “I’m not.”

“You’re not?” she echoed.

“I’m still in Dallas,” he said, pushing on to explain as Diane’s heart leaped. “It’s a little hard to explain, but I wanted to be sure I would be here a few days before I rang.” He hesitated, and Diane silently urged him to continue. “If your offer still stands, I would very much like to see you again.”

Diane’s hand flew to her mouth, and there was a long beat before she could answer. “Yes! Yes, that would be,” she took a deep breath, closing her eyes in embarrassment at the scene she was making, “when can you come?”

“Tomorrow?” Nick suggested. “If you’re not busy, I could-”

“Tomorrow is fine,” Diane interrupted him. “I’ll make us dinner.”

“Okay,” Nick replied. “I’ll see you around six, then?”

“Okay,” Diane said, and the seconds between them felt as full of possibility as any she’d experienced. “I’ll see you then.”

“Goodbye,” Nick said.

She’d hung up in a daze, hardly able to believe it was possible.

And now here she was, dinner cooking, nervously plucking at her shirt and wondering if she should change before Nick arrived. Part of her wanted to take the chance that had slipped by, telling Nick how important he had become; the larger part was still hesitant, knowing the days apart had only strengthened her emotional connection to Nick.

The idea was still vacillating through her head a few seconds later when the doorbell rang. Diane took a deep breath and strode briskly through the living room to answer the door.

“Hello, Nick,” she said, smiling nervously at him.

His shirt was a blue she hadn’t seen him wear, and it perfectly matched his eyes. The thought was ridiculous in a way – how odd that she should notice such a detail? He was looking at her with relief, as though she might not quite exist until she opened the door.

“Hello,” he said, voice quiet and full of warmth. He offered her what was in his hands, and she blinked belatedly at the roses he was holding, each a perfect deep red.

“Thank you,” she gasped, taking the arrangement, her senses overwhelmed with their heavy scent and the brush of Nick’s fingers against hers as they passed the stems from one to another. “Please, come in.”

He stepped across the threshold, his eyes never leaving hers, and nervousness passed through her with an electric thrill. He looked more certain than she could remember, and the gentle smile on his face was more affectionate than she had seen in Gander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Nick is bold, go to [chapter 2.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770109/chapters/49354154#workskin)  
If Nick is determined, go to [chapter 3.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770109/chapters/49354181)  
If Nick is hesitant, go to [chapter 4.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770109/chapters/49354187)


	2. Nick is Bold

Seeing Nick in person was a relief, and Diane drank in his presence for a long moment, the door clicking behind him. She hadn’t even noticed him closing it.

“Diane,” he said, taking the roses back and placing them on the sideboard without looking, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she whispered, transfixed by his eyes. He was bolder than she remembered and a hundred tiny thrills ran through her as he shifted closer, his hands gently cupping her elbows, connecting their bodies for the first time in two days.

Diane shivered.

She wondered what he would say, if he was considering kissing her…but the unasked question was answered with a slide of his hand up her arm, cradling her face as he lowered his head. No encouragement was needed on her part; before his lips had met hers Diane’s arms were around his waist, her head tilted up. The fireworks lit behind her closed eyes, sparking through her whole body, tightening her fingers in the fabric of his jacket as they kissed right there in her entranceway.

It was easy to move closer, to run her hands under his jacket and feel his hands pull her into him, too. Their kisses deepened until Diane couldn’t remember a single moment of her life when she wasn’t so close to Nick. He was familiar even as they explored; it was like coming home. Her anxiety about everything melted away and she was relieved to feel his breath as ragged as her own when they separated. Barely an inch separated them, only enough for their eyes to focus on each other. She was relieved that Nick looked as fuzzy as she felt.

“How long can you stay?” she asked breathlessly.

He looked back, blinking as he processed the question. “I’ve been offered a job,” he said.

Diane looked at him, shock rendering her speechless for a moment. That was not what she’d been asking, but it certainly warranted more explanation.

“I’d have to return to London for a while, but they asked me to start after Thanksgiving,” he said. “That’s in November, right?”

“Right,” Diane confirmed automatically.

“So,” Nick said, his eyes searching her face. “I’m here for another three days. What do you think?”

Diane looked at him, still shocked at how fast the afternoon had turned around. “Do you have any more meetings?”

“No,” he said, “but I need to give an answer before I fly back to London.”

“Well I think,” she said with a boldness that made her face heat, “you should stay here until your flight leaves.”

Nick stared for a second, not entirely certain what she was suggesting until she raised one eyebrow. “Oh,” he replied with a flush of his own. “And then?”

“And then you should call me every day you’re in London,” she said, “until you come back for Thanksgiving.”

Nick’s smile spoke of relief and happiness, and when he kissed her again, Diane met him with the same emotions flowing through her veins.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't like how this turned out? Go back to chapter 1 and make a different choice.


	3. Nick is determined

Looking into his eyes, Diane was certain.

He was going to kiss her.

It was knowledge with no tangible evidence, but Diane knew it was true. She was still clutching the roses, and without thinking she blurted, “I should put these in some water.”

She stepped back and turned to the kitchen, heart pounding hard. The roses landed on the bench, followed by her palms, her head dropping and eyes closing as she struggled to contain the emotions running riot through her body. Relief, nervousness, anticipation, fear and a kind of arousal she hadn’t experienced in a long time fought for acknowledgement. When Nick cleared his throat behind her she jumped before turning.

“Diane,” he said quietly, stepping towards her. His eyes held hers, and she knew hers were wide. Her fingers pressed into the bench behind her; they would tremble if left to their own devices, and it would give it away, how much she wanted this.

“Yes?” she said, when Nick didn’t speak again. She silently begged him to do something, but he stood resolute, a step away from her. Uncertain about how he should proceed, despite his determination.

“It was strange being on my own,” he said, eyes never leaving her face. “I missed you.”

“Me too,” she said, sagging with relief at the admission. “Nobody else quite understands what happened in Gander.”

“Yes,” he said, “but more than that.”

Her heart was pounding. “More?” she whispered.

“Do you remember that lookout?” Nick said.

“The Dover Fault,” Diane supplied automatically.

“I don’t have a single photo of the scenery,” Nick admitted. He was still standing an arm’s length away, and it was getting harder not to step closer. He was moving slowly, not teasing but being gentle, she could see, and slowly, her fear was lessening, overtaken by anticipation.

“I thought I saw you taking photos?” Diane replied, confused.

“I took photos of you,” he said, the word simple and honest in the air between them.

Diane’s heart swelled. “You did?” she whispered.

“I didn’t care what the Dover Fault looked like,” he told her. “And I was too hesitant to tell you then, but two days has given me plenty of time to think.”

Diane nodded, swallowing. “I’ve been thinking a lot, too,” she said. “About you.” It was a bland admission but it felt important nonetheless.

Nick’s smile broadened. “There was turbulence on the plane,” he said, jumping ahead in their timeline. “I meant to kiss you on the forehead,” he took a deep breath, eyes still holding Diane’s, “but I thought if I kissed you properly then, you might think it was an accident.”

“Oh,” Diane said, not entirely sure what he was implying. The fact he was standing in her kitchen close enough to touch was heady enough, but when he started talking about kissing her, most of her rational brain deserted her, and all she could think was _yes, kiss me, please._

“I…thought you missed,” she said, the words shaky and small. “But I wasn’t sure.”

Nick nodded, a slight smile crossing his face. “There’s no turbulence here,” he pointed out. “So perhaps I should try again.”

Diane nodded hesitantly. She pushed off the bench, stepping close to him. Close enough to rest her hands on his chest, warm and solid in front of her.

Nick watched her move, and his smile widened as he slid one hand up her neck to cup her head. “Just so I don’t miss this time,” he murmured.

The shiver that ran through her was visceral, dancing across her shoulders and down her skin. It fluttered her eyes closed, and with Nick’s guidance her head tilted back. The settle of his lips on hers was gentle and as familiar as the sound of his voice.

The entire world stopped, warm evening sunshine warming them as they stood in Diane’s kitchen, barely moving, their breath skating across skin as unevenly as an airplane in turbulent air. It was chaste, as kisses go, but it thundered through Diane with more importance than so many others, making her shiver with a sudden insight into their future together. It would be rich and full now that they had finally got themselves started.

Diane’s heart was still pounding when Nick eased away, and her hands were now wrapped around his neck; when had that happened? His other arm was firm around her back, and she leaned into him, not wanting him to think she wanted to ease away.

“How long are you in Dallas?” Diane asked.

“Well,” Nick replied, “I’ve been offered a job here.”

Diane blinked at him. “What?”

“I was meant to come for a conference,” Nick told her, “but I’d planned meetings with other companies as well. That’s what I was doing before I called you – I wanted to see if I could reschedule.”

“You’re moving to Dallas?” Diane asked incredulously.

“Probably,” Nick replied. “I’d considered it for a long time. When we left Gander, I knew I’d made a mistake by not…showing you how I felt. I knew it would be more difficult if I was living in London. But maybe if I was living in Dallas we could…” he paused.

“Consider seeing each other?” Diane finished for him, smiling affectionately.

“Something like that,” Nick replied. “What do you think?”

“I think you should kiss me again,” Diane said. “And then you should call and accept that job.”

Nick’s smile spoke of relief and happiness, and when he kissed her again, Diane met him with the same emotions flowing through her veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like how this turned out? Go back to chapter 1 and make a different choice.


	4. Nick is hesitant

He looked nervous, Diane thought. Two days apart and some of the closeness she’d imagined they shared seemed to have evaporated; perhaps he wasn’t sure how she felt about him. At least that was something Diane had been thinking about, and she’d made a decision. It frightened her, the strength of her desire, and the potential difficulties, but how could she pass up this chance? When they left Gander, she was convinced it was over – and yet here he was, standing in her house.

“Can I offer you something to drink?” Diane asked as he followed her through to the kitchen. “I’ll have to put these in a vase.” She opened a cupboard, looking up to the top shelf where a glass vase sat. “Do you think you could reach that for me?”

As she turned Nick was close, reaching up to take the vase down. Diane didn’t realise how close he was until he’d brought the vase down to pass to her. A wave of unfamiliar scent washed over her, and she realised how much she’d missed the closeness of someone else, even in just two days.

“Here you are,” he said, his quick smile awkward as she took it from him. She was still looking at his face and her fingers closed around his instead of the vase.

They both froze. Nick’s eyes widened, and Diane felt her own do the same, the moment seeming to take forever until Nick cleared his throat and stepped back. “I wasn’t sure if you liked roses,” he said, retreating to the far side of the kitchen island.

“I love them,” Diane said. “Nobody’s bought me roses for a long time.”

She glanced up from trimming the stems. Nick looked like he wanted to say something but in the end he didn’t, apparently content to watch her arrange the flowers.

“There,” she said, when they were done. “Thank you, Nick. They’re beautiful.”

“Would it be too clichéd to say, ‘so are you?’” Nick asked with an awkward laugh.

Diane smiled. “Not at all,” she said. “Thank you for the compliment.”

They stood for a moment on opposite sides of the bench looking at each other in the late afternoon sunlight.

“Oh!” Diane said, “I was going to get us drinks! What can I get you?”

“Oh, anything is fine,” Nick replied.

“I don’t have any screech,” Diane said, glancing at him. “Not that it would be a good idea anyway.”

“No,” Nick said, and there was something strange underneath his expression.

“I have some lemonade,” Diane said. “Made it fresh today.”

“Sounds perfect,” Nick replied. As she started organising a tray, he asked, “So what have you been doing since you got home?”

“Unpacking,” Diane said. “Answering questions about Gander.”

“Must be tiring,” Nick said.

“Haven’t people been asking you?” Diane asked.

Nick shrugged. “I haven’t really spoken to anyone I know,” he said.

Diane stopped what she was doing and looked at him. “What have you been doing?” she asked, a little confused. She knew he didn’t have any close family, but…nobody?

“I’ve been at work,” he said. “Or in meetings with people.” He shrugged again. “They ask where I was, and I tell them, but they don’t really ask many questions.”

Diane nodded, adding a dish of spiced nuts to the tray. They moved into the living room, sitting on opposite ends of the couch. She took a deep breath, handing Nick a glass of lemonade as she asked, “So you said you’ve been in Dallas for a reason?”

Nick, taking a sip, nodded while swallowing before replacing his glass carefully on the coaster. “My conference was cancelled. What I didn’t tell my boss was that the holiday time I planned after was to take meetings with some other companies.” He looked at her. “Companies that might be interested in hiring me.”

“Hiring you?” Diane repeated. “But…you have a job.”

“I do,” Nick replied. He frowned a little. “I like my job. But I’ve been there a long time, and,” he hesitated before finishing, “my doctor said I shouldn’t travel so much.”

“Your doctor?” Diane repeated. Her brain wasn’t quite capable of constructing its own sentences so she was repeating Nick’s words, hoping he would keep explaining.

“My arrhythmia,” Nick reminded her. “So if I was going to be in Dallas anyway, I thought I might as well speak to other companies about working there instead.”

Diane blinked at him. “You were considering moving across the Atlantic so you wouldn’t have to travel as much?”

“That’s not entirely the case,” Nick said, “but…yes.”

“Okay,” Diane said, her head reeling. “So how did the meeting go?”

“Well,” Nick said, “I was offered a job.”

“Well that’s wonderful,” Diane said with a forced smile.

“Is it?” Nick blurted. “I mean, it is, for me, but…” he trailed off with the pained smile so familiar to Diane.

“It is,” Diane said. “It…is.” Her heart was pounding, mouth too clumsy to form meaningful words. She could see Nick struggling to speak.

“Right,” Nick said. He hesitated before blurting,

“When we were in Gander, I thought maybe,” he swallowed and asked, “do you remember the screech in?”

“The screech in?” Diane asked. She frowned. “Not much of it. But didn’t you tell me I kissed the fish?”

“I did tell you that,” Nick said carefully. He was looking at her now, his expression guilty.

Guilty?

“Were you…did I not kiss the fish?” Diane asked, bewildered.

“You didn’t,” Nick said, watching her with trepidation. His hands were knotted together on his lap, signalling his anxiety.

Diane looked at him, nervous anticipation swirling in her all over again. She wasn’t sure exactly what happened at the screech in, but some kind of intuition told her where this was going. With a deep breath she moved across the space on the couch and with all the courage she could muster laid one hand over his.

He froze at her touch, and for a microsecond she wondered if she’d got it wrong. His eyes widened as he focussed on their hands, and just as Diane felt her face flush he lifted one of his hands and laid it over hers. It was trembling, Diane noticed.

“What happened at the screech in?” Diane asked him.

He blinked at their hands, then lifted his gaze to hers. He looked amazed, searching her face for confirmation that she was encouraging him.

“You kissed me,” he whispered.

“I did?” Diane replied.

“Yes,” Nick said, adding, “I’m sorry I lied, I didn’t know if you’d want to remember.”

“If I’d want to remember?” Diane repeated. She watched Nick’s face grow red, and with a rush of certainty knew how it would be accepted. It made it easy to lift her hand to his cheek, to lean in and speak close to his mouth. “Of course I do.”

Before Nick could do more than exhale, his breath rushing unevenly across her cheek, Diane closed the gap, settling her lips to his, trembling with the effort of restraining her need. The first seconds were still until he reciprocated, his hand settling on her waist as his mouth moved with hers.

“It is wonderful,” Diane whispered finally. She added impulsively, “So are you.”

Nick’s smile spoke of relief and happiness, and when he kissed her again, Diane met him with the same emotions flowing through her veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like how this one ended? Go back to chapter 1 and make a different choice.


End file.
